ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
San Fierro Metropolitan Police
The San Fierro Metropolitan Police Department (abbreviated SFMPD or SFPD) serves as a San Fierro law enforcement entity in the city of San Fierro, located to the far west of the state of San Andreas. The force was founded in 1849 to serve as a militia defense force and justicar of the law under San Fierro civilianship. Its ranks hold their banner high under the motto "Taking the law in our own hands since 1849" with its ultimate goal to contain criminal activity within the city and eliminate threats opposing the citizen according to the law written by the San Andreas and United States government. The San Fierro Metropolitan Police Department Organization & Structure Present day the department consists of a board of commisioners managing two seperate divisions with the Chief of Police as its primary embodiment. The two of these divisions are the Detective Bureau and a Uniformed Patrol Division, with either of the two assigned with its own responsibilities and duties. The Detective Bureau, as its name explains, investigates recorded minor and major crimes taking place within the San Fierro district and furthermore assists the court in the prosecution or defense of suspects. The bureau primarily deals with organized crime and homicide, simultaneously being split up in sub-divisions according to major classifications such as organized crime, homicide and a VICE unit. Either way the Patrol Division contains the primary law enforcers of the police department assisting citizens directly with threats they come upon, such as petty crimes, traffic law enforcement, major incidents, 911-response and supportive activities towards the Detective Bureau. Members and equipment belonging to the Patrol Division can be easily recognised by uniforms and a black and white color schemes representing the force as a whole. The Patrol Divisions goal is to maintain a productive, efficient and safe environment for every single citizen living or traveling within the San Fierro bourders. List of officers Lawrence Washington - Senior member of the department who's been with the Patrol division for over thirty years. Elected Chief of Police in 1988 until present days. Leon Taniguchi Bennedict Daniels Deputy chief to the bone. Division Traffic enforcement This specific sub-division maintains all that regards traffic laws and handles violations while keeping their eyes open for the neccesary punishments that require to promote following traffic laws. Traffic enforcement aims to help city infrastructure in becoming more constructive and safe. This uniformed division is assigned to patrolling the highways and roads, and sets up DUI checkpoints to minimize the amount of occasional drunk drivers. Officers within this division are highly specialized in using their marked police cruisers and its capabilities to immobilize and detain running suspects. Furthermore, most of the employed officers stand close to the city's population. 911-response As the name distinguishes itself from all the other sub-divisions, it clearly resembles the call of duty. 911-response works directly in a life-saving division that attempts to take down crime in San Fierro by responding to emergency calls, patrolling the city and keeping their eyes open for major and minor crimes. Their equipment caries the SFPD brand to proudly represent safety. Working with this division offers a challenging and diverse experience in law enforcement, because you never know what's going to happen next. Most of the department's attention goes to this division, alongside traffic enforcement. AERO unit The AERO (or aireal unit) is a division mainly offering support to patrol sub-divisions, occasionally jumping from the clouds to maintain clear view on evading drivers related to traffic enforcement, and now and then performs patrols to overlook the few ghetto areas. The AERO unit is, as said before, only functioning as a support unit and thus is offered little manpower. With a single helicopter to the department's disposal in present days, we make efficient use of it. Motor department The motor department distinguishes itself from all other sub-divisions due to their use of motorcycles in particular. The motor department assists traffic enforcement in their tasks and may occur in the occasional, and not rare traffic-stop. More so, the motor department is highly efficient due to its easy maneauvrebility on two-wheelers and manages to make it through the busy center of the city with ease. The Motor department truely serves many purposes although is mainly considered something extra to police equipment. K-9 Otherwise known as 'canine', the SFPD K-9 officers have trained police dogs to their disposal, offering a significant improvement to finding narcotics and all sorts of illegal wares. K-9 units support many divisions, such as the narcotics division, organized crime division, traffic enforcement and 911-response. Dogs have been known to be able to detect many contraband due to its distinct smell, such as drugs, fireworks, weaponry and so forth. Training bureau Highly efficient to the SFPD and almost compulsory, the training bureau manages all the recruits and their training program. TB officers are senior police officers that no longer have a functioning role within the force. Although their physical capabilities or whatever other reason they had to disfunction from serving their initial assignment, TB officers are the best of the best officers have ever worked with and plan to bring their knowledge over to the new recruits that keep coming; some of them ready and others requiring to be hardened up. The SFPD places itself responsible for an officer's failure, and the training bureau will make a law enforcer fully ready to serve the citizen. Vice unit "A vice squad is a police division which focuses on moral crimes like gambling, narcotics, pornography, the sex trade, and illegal sales of alcohol, in contrast with crimes like fraud, murder, and so forth. Vice squads can be found in many urban areas, where a high incidence of such crimes makes a dedicated squad necessary, and sometimes smaller police departments will form temporary vice task forces to deal with rising rates of such crimes. The size of a vice squad can vary widely, depending on the size of the department and the amount of coverage required. Things like gambling, pornography, and alcohol are not necessarily inherently illegal, but they are closely regulated. Vice squads are charged with investigating situations in which the line into illegality may be crossed, such as pornography with underaged performers, illegal gambling operations, and the sale of alcohol to minors. In some cases, an officer may be sent undercover to investigate the situation, as these moral crimes are notoriously difficult to track down and prosecute; undercover officers may work for weeks, months, or even years to build a case." Source: wisegeek.com Homicide The homicide division (or 'Homicide') is the division responsible for the investigation of murder cases all over the San Fierro district. Homicide closely operates with forensics in order to track down murderers or aid the court in their prosecution or defense of suspects. Homicide is one of the larger investigation divisions, often working with the organized crime unit due to a high rate of gang- or mafia-related murders in San Fierro. Organized crime The Organized crime division is a minor division working much like how State police would deal with major criminal organizations as well as the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The Organized crime division of the SFPD, however, tries to limit itself to smaller finances and mainly focuses on organized crime taking place around San Fierro, often working with the homicide division and the vice squad due to a wide range of criminal activities that take place behind the scenes of criminal organizations. It often takes months if not years for this division to build a case file. A single step could mean the end of all progress. Narcotics unit The narcotics unit is a much smaller squad working together with organized crime and many other divisions in order to track down and find major drug traffickers or drug dealers around San Fierro, often associated with criminal organizations and gangs, even. Forensics Forensics are the true labcoats in the department and is mostly supportive. Forensics do not call themselves law enforcers as they do not have the right to enforce the law, although they do assist other departments which hold such power in order to strengthen case files and investigate crime scenes and evidence to recreate scenarios and identify corpses, suspects and witnesses through use of science to the point where regular investigators cannot keep up with the scientific knowledge required to deal with such situations. The forensics unit is rather young and was only recently set up due to the fact many skeptics had not yet proven forensics to be of such use it was, in fact, a waterproof way of collecting evidence. A decade ago forensics often served only to find a waypoint investigators could look at, although in modern times forensic research can be used by police departments, prosecutors and defendents to serve as evidence, and finances allowed for the existance of such a magnificent tool. Special Weapons And Tactics Special Weapons And Tactics (or S.W.A.T.) is a supportive division consisting of perfectly trained special forces police officers equiped with a wide arsenal of heavy weaponry in order to assist with high-risk warrants, hostage situations and to combat terrorism. They are currently at the point where they take advantage of prototype devices in order to have an advantage over professional criminals and terrorists. SWAT could be seen as a special military unit connected with the police force dealing with situations where criminals have an advantage over regular police officers. SWAT is a really stressful job bringing a lot of psychological pressure along with it, although SWAT officers are mentally capable of dealing with such agony.